(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer sheet suitable for electrophotographic pressure-fixing, and particularly it relates to a transfer sheet suitable for electrophotographic pressure-fixing which renders it possible to transfer thereto a dry-toner image formed on an electrophotographic sensitive material or an electrostatic recording material and fix the thus transferred toner image under pressure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As conventional transfer sheets for use in pressure-fixing of dry toner, there are known a sheet prepared by coating some rubber latex on a paper support, a sheet prepared by coating a mixture obtained by adding some pigment to a rubber latex on a paper support, etc. These conventional transfer sheets are admittedly superior in pressure-fixability because of the employment of rubber latex for the toner-accepting layer (to wit, transfer-accepting layer). However, a transfer sheet of the former type is defective in that (1) due to the viscosity inherent in the rubber latex, blocking of like sheets is apt to take place, (2) as the sheet is coated with a film of fine quality, it is very glossy and lacks the touch of ordinary paper, and (3) it is poor in easiness of writing with pencil, ink, etc. In the case of a transfer sheet of the latter type, on the other hand, the foregoing defects (1), (2) and (3) are made up for to some extent, but it is not satisfactory yet.